


The Fighter

by theClosetPoet7



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Mention of Sexual Exploits, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClosetPoet7/pseuds/theClosetPoet7
Summary: She manages to have him falling hard for her, even when her heart already belonged to someone else. He never even stood a chance. [Prequel to the Original Game]





	The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor its characters
> 
> Note: Inspired by Sailor Venus' and lockharts' headcanons on a Biggs/Tifa romance in our Discord server. Special thank you to Senigata (Journey of a Barmaid) and Denebola Leo (Underneath the Rotting Pizza) whose works also inspired some of the scenes here.

When he meets Tifa Lockhart for the first time, he regards her with a look of suspicion; mind already laced with doubt when his eyes rake over her slim body, flat stomach exposed for the world to see while her long smooth legs are highlighted by the short leather skirt she wears; and with the tightness of her white tank tap emphasizing her sizable chest, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she comes running down the steps of Seventh Heaven to greet the rest of the team.

"Hi there! I'm Tifa. Let me help you with those."

She has such kind eyes, a shade of red he's never seen before, and with her long brown hair cascading over her back, he finds himself even more intrigued. What's a beautiful girl like her doing here in the slums of Sector 7? And she owns a bar at that. Isn't she putting herself in too much danger with that outfit she's wearing?

He stops himself before he lets prejudice get the best of him. His late mother would whack him across the head if he so as hinted that he's already judging a woman based solely on the clothes she's wearing.

Or lusting after her for that matter.

Seriously, who wouldn't want _her_?

He's been with the opposite sex before. There was nothing like burying your cock in a woman's moist heat, nothing like moving to one's own release. Those nights filled with meaningless fucking always served to distract him from thinking about the losses he suffered in the past.

His mother and sister, trapped under the burning building as Shinra guards tried to make it appear like they were doing their best to put out the fire. Except that, it was them who had planted the bomb in the first place.

Something about a well known scientist living there.

"Are you guys coming in?"

She tilts her head towards their direction as she holds the box of equipment they've brought with them, a patient look in her eye and a charming smile on her face while she welcomes them officially into the Seventh Heaven.

Jessie whistles low next to him.

"Damn, that Tifa is pretty."

He scratches the back of his head awkwardly, suddenly conscious of the fact that perhaps Jessie has noticed his attention on the young barmaid, and the way he's rendered speechless at the sight of her, no sassy pick up lines unlike with his previous pursuits, he might be too obvious.

"I guess so. If you're into that princess vibe."

She does have that aura about her, like she's some rich man's daughter who has decided to play hooky and is trying to make it out on her own. To prove something to Daddy.

Still though, he infers that she's not a member of the upper class, given that she's turning her establishment into AVALANCHE's secret headquarters. And when he looks at the way she instantly has Wedge comfortable enough to ask what's for dinner, she isn't some prissy spoiled brat either.

Biggs knows that there is certainly more to her than meets the eye, knows that she probably had scars hidden beneath that cheerful facade, probably had a good reason for becoming a terrorist.

There was _something_ about her.

Jessie lets out a scoff.

"Already complaining about it aren't ya? Well, if you don't want her then she's up for grabs right?"

* * *

As it turns out, Tifa isn't up for grabs.

The first night they help her close the bar, he sees that she definitely isn't. He noticed that she puts herself on guard for most of the night, there's a bubble around the young woman's frame that screams at the patrons to keep their hands to themselves. He's surprised when no one has attempted to hit on her like he'd expected.

Were these men blind? Or was there really something he doesn't know about her?

She was a great hostess and a skillful bartender at that. The latter fact already has his heart racing especially when he tastes the drink she's concocted. It was a simple soft drink with scotch in it, but the way she balanced the amount of each beverage, suited well to his preference that it doesn't take long before he's asking for a second glass.

When she has him giddy and a little inebriated with alcohol, Tifa cuts him off with a stern look on her face, lightly reprimanding him and silently indicating that they have a mission the day after. He shrugs her off with a confident smile on his face, liquid courage stirring his intentions.

And with the way he's been constantly eyeing her since they've moved in two weeks ago, Biggs couldn't help but want to get to know her better. Especially now, when Barret is busy getting supplies. Their leader has become more and more protective of her.

He leans over the bar, giving her that smoldering look which always managed to have girls swooning, confidently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he tries to close the distance, wondering if her lips would feel as soft as they looked.

"Biggs, I'm not interested."

He pauses to look into her scarlet eyes. She has that expression of tiredness, like she's done with people trying to put the moves on her. But he knows there's something there, has noticed the way her eyes would linger occasionally when he'd walk in while he puts his olive shirt on, feels the heat of her gaze when he tucks it in his pants.

So he grabs her chin and tilts it to him, a smirk on his face when he tries to close the distance again.

"I said, I'm not interested."

"We both know you are, Tifa."

The next thing he knows he's being thrown on the bar table, face pressed onto the flat wooden surface, while his arm is pulled to his back, locked in place as she holds him away from her.

_How did she?_

"Fuck. Let me go."

"Only if you promise not to do that again."

"I won't."

She releases her tight grip on him, an expression of distrust on her person while she regards him with caution. He is instantly riddled with guilt because of that look and he takes the time to observe her stance. She has her arms up in front of her, hands formed into a fist as if she has a lot of experience in hand to hand combat, like she's ready to knock him out.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I just thought..." He runs his hand through his dark hair and adjust his red bandanna.

"You thought wrong."

"I apologize."

Her angry expression softens then, that good-natured look flashing through her face as quickly as her hard exterior did. Biggs cracks his head and touches his jaw, a trickle of blood staining his thumb.

"Crap, sorry about that. Let me get some ice on it."

Minutes later, they're seated at the bar, him holding a pack of cold ice to his face while she pours him a drink that she says is effective for hangovers.

"I never knew you were good with self defense."

"Well, I'm actually better than good, why do you think Barret recruited me?"

"I dunno, thought a hot gal like you would be perfect as a front to ward off suspicion."

She chuckles lightly, probably used to such praises but like he thought there _is _more to her than meets the eye.

"I've been trained in the martial arts since I was fourteen."

"No way."

"Yes way, do you want me to show you?"

That twinkle in her eye is one that he can't stop thinking about in the ensuing days to come, and when he gladly accepts her offer to show him, Biggs couldn't help but feel the beginnings of a feeling he can't quite define yet.

Except that he's enamored with her.

.

.

.

He's enamored with Tifa Lockhart.

* * *

If he was being honest, he would prefer it if Tifa stayed behind to watch Marlene. After all, she was the only person strong but also skilled enough to handle children on her own. The only person Barrett trusted to take care of his child.

Barret's daughter would sometimes come out to the bar to call out to the brunette, her small arms hugging a chocobo plushie to her tiny frame while she asks if she can sleep next to Tifa again.

He'd feel a sense of envy for the four year old because he had fantasized about holding Tifa Lockhart too many times to count now. And it's not in a sexual way like he would've expected. Not entirely at least. It's more of a gentle embrace, the kind wherein he wants to have her in his arms to comfort her during times when her eyes would look troubled, the kind that made him want to think about the prospect of waking up to her pretty face; the kind of hold that would tell her that she's safe with him except that in truth, he's actually safer with _her._

So of course he would want her to be tucked away in Seventh Heaven, to be out of complete danger. Yes, if he was being honest, he would want her to stay put. Even if he doesn't have the right to think so.

In truth though, the main reason why he prefers for her to stay behind is the fact that she serves too much of a distraction. Especially when she'd use those well-toned legs of hers, now covered by thigh-highs, that only tease him more. He loves the way that she's quick on her feet, loves watching her do back flips to take down giant centinels like it's no one's business.

Loves watching her in general.

And she watches him too, except that she's merely doing it to protect him, like any teammate would. The way she covers his back sends shivers down his spine. And as he quickly sets the bomb on one end of a Mako Reactor and cocks his gun to shoot more of Shinra's goons, he couldn't help but admire her form from time to time.

She always looked her best when she's saving him.

* * *

"Dude, just ask her out."

"What?"

He's sitting on a bar stool with Jessie and Wedge. Tifa has just made her way to the back door to get more drinks. He had offered to help her but she had brushed him off, in the same way she tells him whenever he offers to help, that she's got it. She had been managing the bar on her own for a while after the previous owner suddenly passed away. So, he disregards his gentleman instincts.

"Yes, I agree with Jessie."

Wedge is munching on the fish and chips the barmaid had made for him, a gleeful look on his eye like he's eating the best food there is. Biggs is sure Wedge also has a little crush on the brunette.

Although he can't say that his feelings right now counts as a mere crush.

He definitely has grasped the concept.

That maybe he's a little bit in love with her.

And his two friends have already caught on to the fact. True to his roguish nature, he merely shrugs his shoulders and attempts to deny it anyway.

"Y'all are just fucking with me."

"See Wedge! I told ya he'd go back to cursing just to cover it up."

"Mghg, yer gotch it right, Jesshie..."

"Come on man, just chew your food. Didn't your mom teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"And he's lecturing us now, damn, you have it hard, my friend."

Jessie's pats on his back seems pitiful in a way and he senses that there's some meaning to it. And while they play this game of back and forth, friendly banter passing around the three of them, the young adults know that this is a moment that shouldn't be taken lightly, granted that what they are doing is dangerous.

Life-threatening even.

Tifa comes back with a crate of beer in her hands, carrying it like it weighs like one bottle. She dutifully gives Wedge a glass of water while sliding him and Jessie another round of scotch.

She's absolutely beautiful. The most beautiful person he's ever seen. And when Jessie asks him to come out to have some "man-to-man" talk, Biggs knows that she isn't kidding this time around.

He merely nods his head when she tells him to go for it. They can't predict what tomorrow brings so might as well put his heart on the line as well.

Biggs can't help but agree.

Besides, that spark in her green eyes tells him that maybe she knows _exactly_ how he's feeling.

* * *

So, he asks Tifa out one morning. As they do their usual early dawn sparring, him already sweating through his shirt while she's throwing punches, as if she's just doing warm up, Biggs tries to find the words to properly ask her out on a date.

He nearly takes a fist to the face but ducks away the last minute. Asking a girl out was never this complicated. It used to be as simple as saying "Hey, wanna grab a bite?" and then he'd take them out to the plate above, giving them a glance of the outside world. The women of Midgar would be so impressed that they'd give him hints to take them home and have his way with them. And my, it would be a wonderful night filled with sweaty bodies and endless rutting. He'd wake up at the break of dawn and slip away from their lives, never to be seen again.

With Tifa though, he can't just slip away. And he wouldn't want to. With her it was all or nothing. He'd risk a lot. Their friendship, the mission, his life's purpose.

"_Go for it. We never know what tomorrow brings."_

Jessie's words had been echoing throughout his head since that night, and they don't have another mission until a week from now. He can take her out if he wants to, if she lets him.

Bam*

It takes him a second to realize that she had been aiming for his head, and she knocks his socks off when she lands a punch on his face, nearly rendering him unconscious.

When he shakes the confusion out and Tifa leans over to help him up, Biggs couldn't help but fall harder.

If that was even possible.

"Are you okay?"

She's touching his jaw lightly, feeling for any fractures.

"Have dinner with me."

"What?"

It's cute that she's a bit confused with his invitation. And with the way she's currently tending to his injuries, Biggs doesn't blame her.

"I'm asking you out, Tifa." Already, his heart is pumping out of nervousness.

"Oh."

It looks like she's thinking about it.

"Say yes."

He gives her that smoldering look again, knowing well enough that it didn't work the first time. But, the way she actually doesn't say no immediately has that small flicker of hope in his heart burn brighter than it ever has since meeting her.

"Okay then, one date."

* * *

He takes her to Sector 6. There is a restaurant there called Seven Seas, one that was popular enough that he needed to make a reservation days before if he wanted to impress her. He requests for an outdoor table. After all, it's the most romantic location, with fairy lights brightening up the ambiance as if they're actually outside the slums, underneath billions of stars even though that gorgeous view is blocked by the sector's plate.

There was a large tree in the middle of the grounds, it was fake of course, but one with pink flowers, paper petals littering the floor to give it a feel for the real thing, he heard that it was supposed to be a Sakura tree, and though he hasn't seen one yet, he has to admit that it is indeed beautiful. With the way Tifa's eyes light up with the sight, he has to admit as much.

She's wearing a black long skirt with a slit down the side, one that teased him with a view of her leg, even if he's seen it a number of times. She pairs it with a white halter top that only served to entice him even more with her ample bosom.

'_Wait, is she actually trying to dress up for him?'_

He shakes the thought away. It couldn't be. The very idea of her reciprocating his feelings in some way already has his mouth dry. Jessie was right. He's glad that he finally decided to go for it. Wherever the night takes them, he can at least bask in the fact that in this moment, Tifa is with him.

And she's beautiful.

He pulls the chair out for her and clears his throat when the scent of her lavender lotion fills his senses, already fanning those threads of desire.

Then, he sits across from her, adjusting the jacket he has on while slowly contemplating if he should offer it to his date, though she doesn't look cold.

"You, uh, look nice."

She blushes.

"You do too. I don't think I've ever seen you in that jacket."

Of course she hasn't. The black leather ensemble was one Jessie bought for him. Paired with dark jeans and a simple black shirt beneath, he appeared a little fanciful than he usually did, and he had disregarded his red bandanna, allowing his spiky locks to fall on to his forehead.

He scratches the back of his head in reply. Come on now, he's courted countless women before, why is it that he's acting like an innocent school boy in front of her? Maybe it was because his feelings were not limited to simple infatuation. It means more this time. He orders a bottle of wine and recommends the salmon, a rare delicacy in the slums and one customers had raved about.

When the waiter has poured them their wine and has jotted down their orders, Biggs takes a sip to gather his courage. Tifa has her attention on the tree, quietly enjoying her drink and features gleaming at the people slow dancing under the lights.

"So, what's your story?"

He starts with a simple question. Or was it complicated? But, he has always wondered.

"What do you mean?"

She frequently has her walls up whenever any one of them questions her about her past. Only Barret had some idea; one night their leader had been drunk out of his mind and had challenged Tifa to arm wrestling, teasing her about how much she probably misses fighting in an underground arena, cluing them in that she used to be a brawler.

It was an interesting factoid about her, but then again, she always managed to surprise him. Still though, he wants to know more.

"How is it that someone like you is still single?"

She quirks an eyebrow, smiling shyly.

"Is there something wrong with being single?" That teasing look in her eyes challenges the fighter.

"Oof, you got me there. Well?" He presses on.

"What?"

"Out with it."

He swallows the uneasiness, but, his curiosity overcomes the fear of getting hurt. Because, he just has to know.

"I dunno, maybe I'm still waiting on my hero to come save me."

She has that dreamy look on her face, soft hands resting on her chin, those red orbs of hers glinting in a far off look.

He wonders if Tifa's just humoring him, but with that expression on her exquisite face, he couldn't help but think that perhaps she isn't kidding, perhaps there is _someone_ from her past.

And he'd give anything for the possibility that she might think of him that way. Even for just a bit.

When they finish their meal, Biggs offers a hand to her, smiling gently while she looks up at him in puzzlement.

"Jessie told me that you like dancing."

The grin she rewards him with is calming yet makes his heart thump wildly. Biggs takes her hand in his while leading her onto the dance floor. He notices the way she shivers when the artificial tree's leaves billow all around them, so, he takes off his jacket and puts it around her while he settles his hands on her slim waist and pulls her closer.

They sway lightly to the music.

He's never been good with dancing, not in this way anyway. There's a tenderness to the way he holds her that he's never done before. Tifa's hands are around his neck, but her eyes are not focused on his. As if she's trying to put more distance between them even if they've never been this close before, as if she's already thinking about someone else, wishing that he was someone else.

The very thought breaks his heart, but, he had sworn that he wouldn't back down. He leans his head on her own, not missing her sharp intake of breath. She isn't pulling away though, not like before.

"I want more from you, Tifa."

He knows she's confused with his confession but continues anyway.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Her whole body stiffens. He pulls away to gaze into her carmine eyes, looking for that signal. And he sees it, subtly shining through even though she hasn't said anything in reply.

But then again, like he said, she isn't pulling away like before.

He couldn't help but cup her face in his calloused hands. So he can see her more clearly. He thinks that perhaps his hands don't deserve to touch her in this way, granted that they were stained with blood, had been responsible for a good chunk of evil in this world.

When he fights alongside her though, he knows that he's doing something worthwhile. As long as he's with her.

He leans in.

Only for her to shift away.

"I, Biggs, I'm sorry… But I…"

He drowns out her apology by tugging her to his body. Holding her for the first time like he's thought of.

"It's okay. I know. Just let me hold you."

She nods her head and returns his embrace, their bodies still swaying to the music.

"I'm sorry."

Those are the only two words she says in return.

* * *

He supposes that he should feel bitter about her haste rejection. But he doesn't, honestly. He's never felt like this about anyone before and he doesn't think he's ever going to feel this way about anyone else. And it's just as well. He doesn't know if he could go through that kind of hurt again.

She still smiles gently at him, still prepares him a drink after long missions, still manages to brighten up his life even if she isn't letting him into hers. Not in the way he wants to. Except that maybe he should be grateful to be called a friend at the very least. Because, seeing her smile and cheer the other AVALANCHE members on and seeing her genuine concern when one of them gets injured, makes him think that he's glad that it is Tifa Lockhart he's fallen in love with.

Maybe he can just love her from afar for the rest of his life. And he doesn't even mind anymore. As long as she's happy.

He doesn't ask about that hero she was talking about during their date, never tells her again that he's in love with her. Because he doesn't want to weigh her down with his feelings.

At least he has Jessie and Wedge though, there was a semblance of comfort between the three of them, because they had all fallen for Tifa in some way, even if her heart seems to be reserved for someone else.

He hopes that someday he'll meet that person. That person who is responsible for that blush on her cheeks, the person who gives her that look of tenderness as she gets lost in the memories she hasn't shared with them. Probably saving it for that one special friend.

But he'll stay here anyway. In Seventh Heaven. Watch her from afar as he said.

Because she sets his world on fire.

.

.

.

He could say that he's contented with the ways things are. That is, until one day, Tifa brings home an ex-SOLDIER of Shinra, a disgruntled, rude and cocky young man covered in dirt and blood but with Mako blue eyes that told him of his physical prowess in the battlefield.

A hero in his own right.

_Perhaps he was?_

_No, it can't be._

Still though...

With the way she acts differently around the new AVALANCHE member, and the way her eyes trail after him when he's not looking, Biggs couldn't help but connect the other man to the person he's always imagined she's been waiting for.

.

.

.

Cloud Strife manages to disrupt their mundane lives overnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Senigata's "Journey of a Barmaid" is an amazing read, I based Tifa being in an underground fighting rink as well as Jessie being interested in her on his work, And his stories along with Denebola Leo's "Underneath the Rotting Pizza" gave me the urge for some more of Midgar fics. ;) Just wanna give another shout out to them as well as SailorStarDust1 coz we're just having tons of fun working on the Call of the Mountain world's lore. :D
> 
> R and R!


End file.
